halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lepidus
Untitled Keep It just needs more detail, but it should be kept. user:Epeu :There is no discussion as to whether or not the article needs to be kept or not, it will definately stay. Articles in danger of deletion generally have a blue box over them warning users about it. --DEMONSPAWNED 01:18, 11 August 2007 (UTC) But I saw one there - it must have been deleted. ~Epeu Fix I saw a HUGE oversite here. Lepidus is never mentioned as a Chieftain. He's also never mentioned as the commander of the whole fleet. Also that brute pictured is not know to be Lepidus. If Lepidus is infact a chieftain then the Brute in that picture cannot be him, he's a captain (compare his armor style to that of the captains, the headress is identical.) For now i have gone with the theory that the brute torturing Ackerson is Lepidusa so i have changed him to captain. --Ajax 013 17:09, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Hes wearing red/purple armour, is it possible hes a security officer? In Contact Harvest and on Tartarus page it states he wore scarlet armour and was head of security on Rapid Conversion. The only other red armoured ranks are chieftan and brute major. From Chris 11:00, 27 January 08 (GMT) Behind the Scenes Added a little note. Lepidus was a Roman politician/general who was part of the triumvirate that ruled Rome right before the big war w/ Egypt, after which Rome became an Empire. Just some interesting little gee whiz stuff. ED- I reinserted my factoid about Lepidus. I feel that it is interesting, and potentially pertinant, as often times when a fictional character is named after an important historical figure, it is for a reason (i.e. the creator feels that the character embodies many of the same qualities as the person they are named after). Lepidus was a superb general who also was one of three men controling the most powerful nation then in existance. Please don't delete it again. I mean, it's not like "historical reference" sections are w/out precedent on halopedia. Don't believe me? Just look at the page for the UNSC Brasidas, UNSC Stalingrad, UNSC Iwo Jima, or any of the other many articles with similar sections. Lepidus is Clearly Alive At the end of Uprising, Lepidus is alive and again Torturing Ackerson, probably about to finish him off. However, Lepidus is still alive. After he speaks with the Prophet of truth he left back to Triumphant Declaration. If he was killed it likely was not until the events of Halo 3. Brute Combat Knife There should be a Brute Combat Knife page to accompany this one. Its an interesting weapon that deserves some mention outside of one line on this page. I'm posting this here because I don't yet know how to create pages, and wouldn't trust my capabilities if I did. Metalingus627 19:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I believe there has been an oversight. On the facts on the front page it says Lepidus is the only cannon brute to wear red armor. I am assuming Halo Wars is Cannon, and the chieftan wears red armor in that game. That means that the article is fine but it should not be in the did you know section because that fact is incorrect